The present invention generally relates to processing of video images streamed to a display, and more specifically to processing of streamed video images of scenes exterior to a vehicle. In some embodiments the present invention pertains even more specifically to processing of video images obtained from a rearward facing camera in a vehicle that are streamed to a display serving as a replacement for a rearview mirror.